Kagome's Secret Past
by Kage Reject
Summary: Kagome's on a mission to find our what she really is but on the way she meet the spirit detectives who was sent to find her and travel with her to find the rest of the jewel shards and protect her from someone... Parings ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In a forest near the Higurashi shrine a girl with long raven black hair that was tied in a high pony tail that reached her knees was swinging a ten foot long and two feet wide sword that had a hilt that was shaped at a dragon. Her moved made her look like she was dancing then fighting, they were graceful as she stepped and smooth as she spun around her eyes were closed hiding her eyes from the world.

This girl was a sixteen year old Kagome, a girl who could travel back and forth in time through an old ancient well. She still travels with half demon, two demons and two humans and their names were Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara.

They were all searching for shards that used to be the Shikon no tama but Kagome accidentally shattered in her first fight with a crow demon and now they were all looking for a man named Naraku, who was a half-demon as well. He had most of the jewel shards and they had to stop him from obtaining the rest of the shards including the ones that Kouga, a wolf demon, has and the one that Kohaku has.

But Kagome was on a new mission and that was to learn her true self, five months before her sixteenth birthday she suddenly transformed into some unknown forbidden demon, she could control all the elements, talk to animals and nature, see auras in practically everything even with her eyes closed. Changed into different kinds of demons, and summon an ancient and powerful dark shadow fire dragon that has been sealed for many years since it went mad when someone killed its mistress many years ago.

Her friends didn't know about this neither did her family but something told her that her mother knew something about this, but still she didn't say anything about it not until she found about everything herself without anyone's help.

Kagome did a quick spin and did a horizontal slash she stood there for awhile not moving a muscle the wind blew and the tree moved a little making a rustle sound _that was amazing Lady Kagome_ the wind said blowing around her to cool her off. Kagome stood dup straight_ thank you_ she said her mouth was moving but nothing came out, it was called the silent language.

Kagome knew how to speak Spanish, English, Chinese, Australian, Native American, Indian, practically every language there was to know. The sound of a car door closing caught her senses she sniffed the air catching the scent of jasmine perfume making her wheeze a little and roses she opened her eyes showing gentle chocolate brown eyes.

"Strange" she muttered she lifted her large sword and spun it around a could time the sword suddenly disappeared Kagome lowered her arm and started walking towards the shrine.

"Oh Miss. Minamino (I don't Kurama's mother's name so sue me), it's so good to see you again!" Kun-Loon said happily then she noticed a handsome red head beside her "and who's this?" she asked. "Oh! This is my son Suuichi" Suuichi bowed "hello, Miss. Higurashi" he greeted softly.

Kun-Loon laughed lightly "there's no need for formalities now come in and lets have a cup of green tea" they nodded and started walking in the house when a light breeze blew around them suddenly making them stop.

They stood there enjoying the light breeze caressing their skin _Mother who're the unsuspecting guest_ a soft feminine voice said in Kun-Loon head she tilted her head down a it for no one could see her face _just some old friends come here and meet Suuichi he looks to be just you age_ she said. _Mother I have no time for 'satisfaction' moments I have more important things to do and besides he's not my type_ Kun-Loon sighed lightly 'man she always says that to every boy that looks handsome I guess she still like Inuyasha.'

_I heard that_ Kun-Loon laughed lightly making everyone look at her "Kun-Loon is everything okay?" Minamino asked Kun-Loon nodded "yeah just thinking of something funny is all now come in my daughter should be coming shortly" she said.

When everyone was in the house and the door was closed Kagome jumped down from a tree a couple feet away from the house she looked at the door curiously then gracefully walked over to it and walked in the house.

"Prince Koenma!" a blue ogre shouted he ran into a giant room with stacks of papers in his arms he dropped them off on a huge desk then look around noticing that the baby form prince wasn't in here.

"Koenma?" he called looking around slowly he walked around trying to find the prince of the spirit world soon enough he came to a giant door that was opened little bit he pushed the door open a little.

Poking his head in, he looked around "Koenma sir" he called again "damn where in seven hell is it?" he head a childish voice cuss he walked in the room and jogged over to where he heard the voice.

He rounded the corner to see books everywhere around the floor his eyes bugged and he looked up to see a baby wearing light blue Chinese robe on with a pacifier in his mouth scanning a book. "Koenma, sir! What are you doing?" he shouted in panic he quickly bent down and picked up the fallen books "I'm looking for a book what, do you think I'm doing searching for a pot of gold?" Koenma asked grumpily.

The blue ogre picked up another book "what are looking for?" he asked Koenma flipped a page in the book he had in his small hands "a miko" the blue ogre stopped picking up the books and looked up at him "a miko sir?" he asked. "Yes, it's the spirit detectives new assignment to look for a miko that I keep sensing" he said he sighed and closed the book and threw it over his shoulder the book fell on the blue ogre's head and he was knocked on unconscious with a nice bump on his head.

SD:PPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE

RRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!

Or I'm never going to finish my other stories!


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's Secret Past

Chapter 2

Minamino and Kun-Loon spoke to each other speaking about what has been happening over that past few years and this and that, you know the boring stuff, Kagome quietly listened into their conversation trying to get some info about the family.

Hey if it was someone she doesn't know or remember she has to listen in on what their saying no matter how boring it was. Suuichi sat next to his mother not really paying attention to them he looked at Kagome who was just sipping her green tea silently and sat across from them with her eyes closed she almost looked relaxed and not too bothered about the mother's conversation even though they were talking about some embarrassing thing about their past.

He frowned 'something's off about her' he thought he tried to sense her aura and powers but all he got was a normal human reading but still he felt like something was off about her.

"Suuichi" he looked at his mother beside him "yes?" he asked Minamino smiled sweetly at him "why don't you ask Kagome if she could show you around the shrine" she said Suuichi blinked once then looked at Kagome.

She put down the empty cup that she was drinking from and stood up she slowly opened her eyes "come on" she said her voice was soft and kind but it had a cold serious sound to it. Suuichi slowly nodded and stood up he bowed to Kun-Loon then followed Kagome out the house.

somewhere else

Up in a tree a man wearing all black with a white scarf and a white headband around his forehead. A grey bird landed on his stomach and stared up at him the boy opened his red eyes and looked at the bird he slowly lifted his arm about to attack the bird.

The bird must have sensed the danger because it flew off the boy watched it fly away "next time it'll be my breakfast" he mumbled to himself "hey Hiei!" a male voice called below him. Hiei looked down to his see his 'friends' he mentally sighed and jumped down "what?" he asked "Koenma just assigned us on a new mission we have to look for a miko he keeps sensing" he said.

"Yusuke, Koenma also said to get Kurama and Kuwabara" Boton said Yusuke yawned widely and pu his hands behind his head like laying on his pillow "could we get Kurama and leave Kuwabara, after all we're going after some miko meaning it has to be a girl and you know he is when it comes to girls" "true but still the miko might be old or something" Boton suggested. Yusuke sighed "fine lets go find them" "Kurama went to his human mother to meet her old friend from high school or something" Hiei said in a bored tone they looked at him "do you know where?" she asked "hn" Hiei used his Jagan eye to find Kurama.

He saw a huge ancient shrine in his mind then suddenly he could close his jagan eye his body froze and he couldn't breathe he was totally paralyzed 'what's going on?' he asked suddenly the image of the shrine changed to a dark place filled with black flames and light pink lightning he looked around the dark area it was very strange.

All of the sudden a girl about his height was standing in the middle of dead bodies of demons a humongous sword that had a hilt carved of black dragon was swung over her shoulder. He tried to look at her face but her back was facing him he took a step forward then another and another "who are you?" he asked the mysterious girl didn't answer instead six black fiery tails blazed behind her and swayed back and forth she slowly turned facing him a bit she looked at him from the side of her eye under her lashes.

She looked at him like looking for any imperfection on a diamond "hn" she turned back around then started walking away "I should be more careful if I were you, if you prove threat I might come after you, For. Demon (forbidden demon)" that was the only thing she said before disappearing in the black flames.

The black flames slowly started to rise and form into a dragon it pulled back a little then shoot up letting out a mighty roar that shook the ground, no, more like the whole earth Hiei fell to ground and stared the ginomous black fiery dragon with wide eyes suddenly the bandange that was wrapped over his dragon came off and his dragon appeared above him but it was not half the size of the other dragon.

The two black fiery dragons stared each other off while Hiei watched in shock then everything went totally dark.

"Hiei, Hiei" Boton shook Hiei trying to get him out of some mysterious trance, Hiei's pupils became normal size he blinked a couple times and looked at her "he's at the Higurashi shrine" he said Boton looked at him with concern "are you okay? You're eyes kept on flashing pitch black then back to your normal color" she said. Hiei walked pass her "hn, I'm fine" even though he wasn't sure himself if he was okay, that thing he saw felt so real and that girl Hiei frowned 'who was she?'

Back At the Shrine

Kagome slowly opened her eyes 'that should keep him occupied for a bit' she thought, she finished giving Suuichi a tour of the shrine grounds about fifteen minutes ago when suddenly she felt like someone was watching so she sat under the god tree and tapped into the feeling only to be inside someone's head. So she used her forbidden demon form to not let anyone know who she was then pulled whoever it was into their own mind to speak/ warn them not to do that again or hurt her family and she was surprised that it was a forbidden demon just like her 'he was a fire and ice apperatice with a third eye' Kagome thought.

But still he wasn't exactly like her since she was more then just two demon powers or even fifteen demon powers! Kagome leaned back against the tree loking up at the light blue sky and watch the clouds go by, but seriously it was just smog that gathered up in the sky and collect oxygen, nitrogen and carbon dioxide in the air to make it look like clouds.

'So many things that people try to deny, hm, one of these days things are going to come back and bite them in the ass' she smirked at the thought of something biting someone in the ass she chuckled under her breath "hey Kagome, what's so funny?" Kagome looked to left to see her little brother, Souta, she raised her eyebrow "just imagining denial biting someone in the ass" she said Souta laughed "okay sis, who's red BMW at the botton of the steps?" "one of mother's old high school friends and her son, Miss. Minamino and Suuichi" she said.

Souta nodded "are they demons in disguise?" he asked Kagome raised her eyebrow "Miss. Minamino isn't but her son has a kitsune spirit in him, but keep your mouth shut or he'll might suspect something and I don't feel like having someone up my ass" Souta laughed "okay I'll keep my mouth shut" he said starting to walk in the house.

Kagome shook her head 'little brothers' she thought with a sigh she looked back up at the sky and continue her thoughts about the earth and what human scientish continue to deny.

SD: Okay I'm starting get some more reviews here so please keep it up for I don't have to beg okay and you know what I'm going to dsay next so I won't type it down (PLEASE REVIEW) Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: What?

SD: OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome's Secret Past

Chapter 3

Kun-Loon and Minamino were still talking about the good ol' times when they were young and how they idoled the hottest football players and see if they could ask them on a date "ha-ha, remember the time he named his footbal after you" Kun-Loon blushed beet red "I rather not remember that" she said.

Minamino laughed lightly and patted her old friend on the shoulder "don't worry it's not like the football lived long enough to have that name" she giggled Kun-Loon laughed lightly she remembered that she stabbed the football with her heel at the school prom.

The two mother's stopped laughing when the doorbell rang "freedom, oh I mean... I'll get it" Souta ran out the room as quickly as he could, he reached the door and opened it right there were three boys and one girl. He frowned "who're you?" "hey kid, is Suuichi here?" the Yusuke asked Souta looked at him warily "yeah, Suuichi! Some punks is here to see you!" he shouted Yusuke glared at him "hey I'm not a punk, twirp!" he shouted.

Souta glared at him "if you call me that again I'll make sure that my sister kicks your butt until you cry mother" he threatened Yusuke was about to say something but was stopped when Suuichi walked up behind Souta.

"Yusuke? What are you doing?" he asked Yusuke looked at him "we have a new... job" he said stopping for a minute to think about what to say that might not blow their cover Suuichi looked at him curiously "job?" he asked '_he means mission_' Youko said in a bored tone 'oh' "okay give me a minute" he walked back in the house. Yusuke looked back at Souta to see him glaring at him he smirked "yes?" "you're on my dead list" Souta said in a deadly tone Yusuke laughed "ooo, I'm so scared" he said acting like he was scared.

Souta's hand clenshed into a fist and his eyes narrowed at him "Kagome!" he shouted on top of his lungs making Yusuke stop laughing he looked at him with curious look the he looked up to see a girl with VERY LONG raven black hair gracefully walk up from behind Souta. She stopped an inch away from him "what?" she asked Souta looked up at her "he keeps calling me little in different words" he said pointing at Yusuke, Kagome looked at him with cold peircing eyes that made Yusuke start trembling for some unknown reason.

"Why are you calling my brother names" she said slowly and monotone Yusuke didn't say anything he just stared at her Kagome slowly blinked "don't do it again" with that said she turned around and walked away.

Yusuke stopped trembling but his eyes were still wide Souta smirked and followed behind her Suuichi passed wondering why he was smirking then he looked at Yusuke to his eyes wide and everyone looking at him. An eyebrow slowly rose "Yusuke are you okay?" he asked Yusuke let out a breath "that girl ain't human" he said Suuichi looked behind himself then back at Yusuke "who, Kagome?" he asked "yeah, Kagome! or whoever the fuck that girl was!" he shouted.

"Something does feel odd about her but I think she is human just with hidden powers" Suuichi said thoughtfully everyone was quiet for awhile "hey! why is there humongous sword in front of that shed?" Kuwabara asked pointing to the shed everyone looked over at the shed to see that there was a humongous sword imbedden in the ground in front of a shed.

Suuich walked up beside his friends "that's strange I didn't see that there before" he said "how the hell can you not see a humongous sword that's the size of godzilla!" Kuwabara shouted Suuichi shrugged.

"So... Who would like to have the honor in trying to move that sword out of the way for we could look inside that shed?" Boton said putting her hands together Yusuke stepped up and smirked he rolled up his sleeves "I'll move this hunk of metal" he walked over to the sword and graved the handle. Suddenly, black lightning swirled around it starting from the bottom then it made its up until it reached the handle "what the-AHHH!" Yusuke was blown away landing in the back of the house.

Everyone gasped "Yusuke!" Boton shouted Hiei looked in the direction that Yusuke flew off to then back at the sword he saw that the black lighning start to dim "ha-ha, I guess he's too weak to wield a sword, now let the real master show you how it's done" Kuwabara said smugly he walked over to the sword and graved the hilt tightly. This time huge lightning bolts swirled around the sword and hit Kuwabara he screamed and flew farther away from the backyard Boton winced when she heard a loud boom she looked back the sword to see it glowing light pink then pitch black.

The sword slowly lifted up from the ground and float in front of the door Hiei watched the sword carefully then he remembered something a image of a girl with long raven black hair six flaming tails swaying slowly behind her and the humngous sword laid lazily on her shoulder.

'That's the same sword she had' he thought suddenly relizing it he frowned and narrowed his eyes at the sword "that sword belongs to a demoness" he said Boton and Suuichi looked at him "a demoness?" "if it belongs to a demoness then why is it at a shrine imbeddened in the ground?" Boton asked "hn" was Hiei's only answer.

At the upstairs window Kagome was sitting on the windowsill watching the group she frowned 'I knew there was strange about them' she thought she was relaxing in her room thinking about the others when suddenly she felt a shock go through her whole body. She quickly knew that someone was trying to pull out her sword so she activated the sword's powers to protect itself it was quite funny to watch two idiot fly across the sky to the backyard.

Her eye color started to change dark crimson red with a black edge to it 'they should know not to mess with something that is in front of a door' she thought tiredly she leaned back and watched as Yusuke and Kuwabara walk back to the rest of the gang while rubbing their heads. She snickered then stood up stretching her arms above her head she opened her right eye to look at her sword _back down_ she said the sword slowly lowered to the ground and imbedded itself back in the ground in front of the shed door.

Kagome jumped back in her room then closed the door quietly for no one would find out that she was the one who did all that.

"Uhg, that sword must be pocessed or something because there is possibly no way that it could do that with out master" Yusuke said groaning a little when he straightened his back that made a loud crack sound.

"You're right Yusuke" said Suuichi he looked around trying to find someone who might have controled the sword at a distance without them knowing, but he found no one not even a scent Kuwabara rubbed the large bump on his head "I think this shrine is haunted and the family are pocessed by some evil spirit or something" he said.

Everyone rolled their eyes "you watch too many movies Kuwabara, honestly, if the shrine or the family was pocessed we would have sensed it" she said logically "yeah I know but still" he whined the door opened "have a good day Maria. (I'm going to call Miss. Minamino that for now because I don't know her name!) come back anytime" Kun-Loon said "okay Kun, see you soon oh and tell Kagome that I was happy to see her grow up into a strong mature beautiful woman" Kun-Loon laughed nervously "okay I will" she said.

Suuichi and Maria walked down the steos with everyone else except Hiei who was still looking at the sword Kun-Loon saw him there and thought he was a tourist or something "is there something I could help you with?" she asked kindly Hiei looked at her "hn, was this sword always here?" he asked Kun-Loon looked at the sword that was blocking the shed door.

'Uh-oh that was suppose to invisible, I should tell Kagome about it later' she shook her head "I'm sorry but no, that sword never been there" she lied Hiei frowned 'she knows something' he thought he tried to see her thoughts but it was blocked by a pink barrier he narrowed his eyes at the middle aged woman 'so she's a miko I'll tell Koenma' he bowed slightly before walking off.

When Hiei was gone Kun-Loon quickly went inside the house locking the door then ran upstairs to Kagome's room she opened the door to see her sitting on the bed with her legs crossed and she was levitating a foot in the air. She walked over to her "KagomeI think those boys" "were looking for me" Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked at her mother "I know I saw them try to grave my sword and if they were normal humans the sword would have just a plain old sword. But when they touched it the sword blew them plus Suuichi has a kitsune demon spirit within him and that short boy in black was a demon I got a some information out of the tall kid they're spirit detectives that works for the prince of the spirit world, Koenma."

Standing up Kagome sighed "and it seems that Koenma has been sensing my energy from time to time" Kun-Loon gasped "are you in trouble?" she asked Kagome shook her head "I don't know and I don't plan to find out I'm returning to the feudal era I'm already a day late" she said. Kun-Loon nodded "okay dear, but what if they come back and ask for you?" "tell them I went on a business trip with one of my friends" Kagome shrugged she walked out of the room with her trusty side-kick the huge yellow backpack!

**Feudal Era**

"Inuyasha, when's Kagome coming?" Shippo asked he played with the gameboy that Kagome got him a few weeks ago as a distraction from biting Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha was sitting in the tree abobe him he huffed "how the hell should I know that bitch comes and goes like nothing's wrong" he said.

The rosaries around his neck glowed purple then pulled him down out of the tree and to the ground (ooo that gotta hurt) Shippo looked at him then over at the well to see Kagome climbing out of the well with her huge backpack on her back he put down the gameboy and ran over to her "Kagome! you're back!" he shouted cheerfully. Kagome put down her bag and opened her arms for Shippo could jump in them when he did she wrapped her arms around him and craddled him there for a bit she smiled "hey Shippo, has anything happened while I was gone?" Shippo thought for a minute.

"Lets see hmm" he said trying to sound like an adult picking out a tuxedo Kagome giggled at his antic "Kaede pciking herbs, Miroku groping Sango five times a day, Sango hitting Miroku with her giant bone boomerang two times and slapping him three times. Kirara watching them with amusement then taking a nap, Miroku waking up from unconsciousness and going off asking the women to bear his child.

"Sango beating the snot out of him then dragging him off to Kaede's hut, me playing with the village kids, me playing to with gameboy, Inuyasha moping around waiting for you, then going off to see Kikyo and coming back three hours later smelling like cow manuer and something else, and you coming at unexpected time sitting him... Nope nothing happened much here" he said with a huge smiled.

By now Kagome was laughing hysterically even though she was pissed at Inuyasha for going to Kikyo, but decided to act like she didn't hear it "uhg, grr, why the hell did you do that wench!" Inuyasha shouted while glaring at her. Kagome looked at him with calm and cool expression which unerved him a bit "call me that again and I'll put you twenty feet in the ground with a boulder on your back" she threatened Inuyasha went pale "uh, uh, uh ,um come on Miroku and Sango are wating for you at the village?" he stuttered.

He quickly walked off towards the village not bothering wating for them Shippo laughed "that was funny" he said Kagome raised her eyebrow 'something's not right here' she continued walking towards the village keeping her senses on high alert.

**Spirit world**

Everyone was in Koenma's office waiting for the report he got from searching in his Father's forbidden library, trashing it in the process, Koenma closed a thick folder that a million papers in it and looked at the spirit detectives "well it seems the miko does live at that shrine that you just came from Kurama" he said.

Yusuke was about to day something but Hiei beat him to it "it's that middle age woman, she blocked my jagan eye with a pink barrier" Koenma looked at him "who?" he asked "Miss. Higurashi couldn't be a miko I couldn't see it in her aura nor did I smell the pure scent on her" Kurama said. Hiei glared at him "but mikos could hide their auras but I never heard of them hiding the scents of purity it's quite a difficult task to do" Koenma said thoughtfully then he let out a deep sigh "well Kun-Loon is not the miko her daughter is" he said opening the folder he was just looking from and pulling out a picture.

He showed it to the group, everyone looked at the picture of a sixteen or seventeen year old girl that had a cold expression and narrow chocolate brown eyes and around her was huge pink glowing aura that seemed to swirl around her body instead of glowing around her form.

Everyone blinked a couple times in confusion "wait how could she be the miko, she had the same spiritual power as a normal human!" Kuwabara shouted "well it would seem she figured out her powers when she was fifteen and has been practicing them for two years (I'm just going to say that Kagome's seventeen) now. So I'm not surprised that she would be able to keep her miko powers at a low human standard especially with that poker face (serious and unemotional expression)" he said.

"So what do we do?" Yusuke asked "you will go back to the shrine tomorrow and protect her she is not only a miko but the guardian of the shikon no tama" Kurama and Hiei's eyes widened 'the powerful jewel that was created by the legendaryt miko Midoriko' Youko said.

Koenma leaned back in his seat "well that's it for now I'll inform you if anything else comes up" and with that everyone walked inside a portal.

REVIEW OR FACE MY WRATH!


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome's Secret Past

Chapter 4

The spirit detectives returned to shrine the next day looking for Kagome they walked up the steps thinking about what they should say to her, well halfly everyone, Hiei was just thinking about getting this over with. When they reached the top of the stairs they saw Kagome's grandfather sweeping the steps in slow motion he looked up finally noticing them "oh, hello what could I do for yoy youngsters?" he asked.

Kurama stepped up "oh Suuichi you're here, where's your mother" the old man asked Kurama bowed slightly in respect "she's working at the moment, could you tell us where Kagome is?" he asked Grandpa was about to them one of his disease lies when Kun-Loon came out and stopped him.

"Kagome went on a trip somewhere with her friends" she said with warm smile everyone looked at her "oh, do you know when she'll be back?" Kuwabara asked "I don't know" Kun-Loon said shrugging Hiei narrowed his eyes at her "she's lying" he said.

Kun-Loon looked at him then started backing away "no I'm not" 'Kagome said he was a demon' she thought remembering what she said before she jumped in the well that short demon boy has a third eye that could read minds, see people's thoughts, and locate someone with high demon or spiritual powers she gulped.

Kurama took a step closer to her "please Miss. Higurashi could you tell us where she is?" he asked politely trying to calm down the almost panicking woman Grandpa walked up beside his daughter "she already told you she went with her friends on a trip with her friends" he said a little angrily.

"We just want to see your daughter is all" Yusuke said with frustration Kun-Loon shook her head "no you can't!" she shouted Hiei got tired of this and charged at the woman Kun-Loon saw this and closed her eyes calling Kagome's name in her panic.

**Feudal Era**

It was early in the morning at the feudal era and people were still sleeping peacefully except Kagome who shot up from her spot in a tree near the God Tree she looked around frantically when she saw nothing she let out a sigh 'I thought I heard my moth' Kagome eyes shot opened.

Quickly she jumped down from the tree and ran straight for the God Tree which was another portal to this time that nobody knew about and plus she didn't need the jewel shards to get theough it either. She ithrough the tree engulfed in a light blue light then came out into a court yard she jumped over to the small fence over to where she sensed her mother she saw a black blur heading straight for her with something shining she instantly figured out it was a sword.

She lifted her arm in front of her face covering her left eye, black energy started to swirl around her whole right arm slowly getting longer and longer until it was two feet far from the tips of her fingers she used her demon speed to appear in front of her mother and block Hiei's sword.

Everyone gasped and stared at her with shock Kagome glared at Hiei "keep away from my mother forbidden" she said monotone she pushed Hiei's sword forward causing him with stumble back a little he looked at Kagome noticing the black sword shape energy swirld around her whole right arms (if you guys ever played Soul Reaver it's just like that blue thing around his arm).

He was shocked to see something like that on her arm plus he never heard of mikos having the ability to do that. Kagome slowly lowered arm but kept her powers onthe right arm just incase she stepped in front of her mother "what the hell do you want?" she asked glaring at Kurama and the others making sure they saw her fury instead of feeling it.

Boton cleared her throat "we odered to protect you and search for the jewel shards with you" she said with a weak smile Kagome narrowed her eyes at them "I don't need protection since some of them are slacking in skill and brains" she said looking over at Kuwabara who was picking his nose. she sneered 'disgusting' she thought she looked at Hiei and gave him the most scariest glare she could give, meaning making her eyes turn pale pink Hiei backed away shocked at this.

Kagome's eyes quickly changed back to their chocolate brown color "you may come with me, but you better hurry up and do whatever you have to do because I left the feudal era before telling anyone and I have a hunch that I'm not going to get a warm welcome" she said turning around. Kun-Loon looked at her daughter but then noticed that her hand was wrapped around hers that was a sign that Kagome was worried about her when she called her so suddenly she smiled and followed her in the house.

The gang quickly called their family telling them that they were going to stay at a friend's house for a while and will be back as soon as they can while Kagome called their schools telling the principal that they were going out of town to meet an old family member who just died, hey Kagome wasn't a very perky person when it came to frustrating situations.

About five minutes everyone was all set Kagome walked down stairs with her hands shoved in her pocket when she reached the bottom of the steps she saw everyone waiting in the living room "come on" she said starting to walk towards the shed.

They followed her towards the shed noticing that the sword wasn't there anymore "hey where's the" "the demoness came back and took it" Kagome interruped n she slid opened the door and walked in she quickly did a spell that made everything in the room disappear and hide itself on her. Everyone walked into the dark and creepy looking shed noticing it looked a little bit bigger then it looks outside Kagome walked down the steps Kuwabara looked around he sensed weird energy all around the room and it unerved him.

"Uh you sure it's safe in here?" he asked Kagome stopped in front of the old ancient looking well "if it wasn't I wouldn't be coming in here in the first place now would I?" she said coldly she turned to them "get down here for we could go" everyone cautiously walked down the old wooden stair afraid that it might collasp any minute.

When they were next to her Kagome pushed Kuwabara in the well he screamed but it soon came to a stop when he was engulfed in a blue light everyone looked down to see an empty well Yusuke glared at her "hey! what the big deal!" he shouted Kagome looked at him then graved his head and pushed it down the well and he fell in screaming then was engulfed by the same blue light.

She looked at the last three people "anyone else?" she asked Boton and Kurama shook their head while Hiei just grunted then looked the other way "I guess so" she graved Hiei by the shirt white scarf around his neck and pulled him down the well before he could shout at her he was engulfed in the blue light.

"Next" Kagome said Boton and Kurama looked at each other then at Kagome they quickly walked over to the well, taking deep breath they jumped in Kagome watched as the blue light engulf them before jumping in herself.

**Feudal Era**

On the other side of the well the spirit detectives were wating for Kagome outside of the well Yusuke was rubbing his head mumbling about evil mikos trying to put him in acoma soon enough Boton and Kurama climbed out of the well "hey where's the brat?" Yusuke asked.

"Right here" Kagome jumped out of the well landing gently on the rim Yusuke blinked a couple times "how'd you do that?" he asked "training, something you need" Kagome said jumping down then walking towards the village. Yusuke glared at her he opened his mouth to say something but a boy with white hair, gold amber eyes, wearing a red fire rat kimono jumped down in front of her "where'd the hell did you go? And the fuck are they!" he yelled Kagome looked at him but said nothing.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her then huffed "Kikyo would have never left and bring some reatarded looking people here" he said then he felt a cold chill go up and down his spine he gulped and slowly looked at Kagome who was glaring thunderbolts at him.

"SIT!" she shouted the rosaries around Inuyasha's neck glowed light purple then pulled him down but Kagome quickly punshed him square in the face making him fly back turn body around and plummeted in ground. Everyone looked at Inuyasha then at Kagome with wide eyes they saw the scary look on her face that made them gulp "I DON'T GIVE A HORSE'S ASS WHAT KIKYO WOULD AND WOULD NOT DO! I'M NOT THAT FUCKING DEAD CLAY BITCH NOW AM I AND JUST BECAUSE I HAVE HER SOUL DOES NOT MEAN YOU COULD TREAT ME LIKE SECOND BEST SHIT!" Kagome roared, which seriously sounded like it.

Inuyasha looked at her with fear and backed away whimpering a little he never seen Kagome this mad before "NOW IF YOU SAY ONE MORE GOD DAMN THING ABOUT ME AND COMPARING TO KIKYO I'LL MAKE SURE YOU FEEL HELL BEFORE YOU EVEN GET THERE OR BETTER YET SHOVE YOU UP KIKYO'S DEAD WHITE ASS THEN SEND YOU BOTH TO HELL BY SAYING THE S WORD A BILLION TIMES, NOW GOT IT?" Inuyasha slowly nodded.

"Good, now where's the others" Kagome said cheerfully everyone looked at her with disbelief, one minute she's cold, the next she's calm, the next she's kicking ass, and the other next she acts cheerful 'note to self never get her mad' everyone thought.

Behind Inuyasha, everyone stepped out looking at Kagome with an unsure look "K-Kagome are you okay now?" Shippo asked stuttering a bit Kagome looked at him and smiled "yes, it's just Inuyasha's being his normal dickyself, oh I almost forgot, some people are here to help us" she said.

Sango looked over at the group that were staring at Kagome with fear, she couldn't blame them Kagome was really scary when she got pissed and this was her first time she saw her blow, literally. She looked at Hiei and Kurama feeling their demonic powers then at Kagome "Kagome are you sure we could trust them?" she asked Kagome nodded "yup and down't worry about Hiei and Kurama" she said.

Miroku thought Kurama was a girl and was about to walk up to him when Kagome quickly graved Sango's hiraikots and boked him on the head hard "unless you're going to become gay I suggest you stay away from Kurama and keep your mouth shut, because Kurama's a boy not a girl" she said. Instantly Miroku's face turned beet red and he quickly walked away Sango laughed hysterically "ha-ha! That's what the monk gets for being perverted" she laughed. Kurama looked at her with confusement "what was that all about?" he asked "it would be better if you didn't know now come on" Kagome started walking with Sango's giant boomerang slung over her shoulder lazily.

SD: Okay people lovin' the review short but meaningful anyways I got a review saying them not liking me to force you guys to review so I'll go easy on you even though it is lonely not getting much reviews I had to delete one since nobody liked it very much.

Inuyasha: maybe because you wrote it

SD: I dare you to say one more thing (deadly glare)

Inuyasha: (gulps then runs away to mexico)

Sd: Hn that's what I thought well please review and I apologys for not updating sooner but I'm having little difficulty with somethings and I had to get a new laptop since it was messed up and the top broke off.

V

V

V

V

V

V


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome's Secret Past

Chapter 5

The sunlight filtered through the flap of the door into the dim room, at the end of the room were two girls that were sleeping peacefully, on the left side of the room two boys were snoring loudly, the left side of the room Kurama was leaning against the wall sleeping upright, in the right corner of the room Inuyasha was sitting crossed leg wih tetsaiga in his arms his bowed down sleeping.

Outside Hiei was sleeping in a tree declining from sleeping in the same hut with a couple of idiots which caused a big fight, twenty sit commands, a couple kicks in a groin, and a pissed of miko roaring at them to shut the hell up and go to sleep.

The door flap opened revealing a bored Kagome wearing black shades, black camouflodge cargo pants and black tang top that said 'Waste My Time And I'll Waste Your Life' in silver letters and black combat boots. Shoving her hands in her pockets Kagome started while looking around making sure nothing was out of the orinary, well a killing out of ordinary, she passed the tree Hiei was in making sure she hid her prescense for he wouldn't know she was going out for a LONG walk.

But alas luck was not on her side cause Hiei jumped down right in front of her she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him behidn her shads she sent him a mental glare which she knew he was exploring her mind.

"Hn, where do you think you're going so early in the afternoon miko?" Hiei asked in a bored tone "I'm going to hell would you like to come, since I think you'll LOVE it there" Kagome asked sweetly Hiei narrowed his red eyes at her 'stupid human' he thought before jumping back in the tree he was currently.

Kagome looked up at him "I guess you don't like hell, how ,bout the pits of hell?" she asked all she got a growl making her smirk she looked back down and started walking silently laughing under her breath 'well that brightened up my mood bit' she thought with amusement she started to softly hum he favorite song, Rhinna; Unfaithful.

Her figure disappeared in the forest, Hiei opened one eye and looked at the direction she went off he heard a soft humming sound slowly fading away 'stupid human' he thought closing his eyes again suddenly he saw a door in his head that had a sign that said "Come One Come All into the Pits of HELL To Get The Stick Out of Your ASS!"

Hiei's eyes shot opened 'damn wench!' he jumped down from the tree and ran in the direction Kagome walked off to.

Somewhere about six mile away Kagome was still humming the same thing she knew that Hiei was coming after since she sent him that NICE message a smirked crept onto her face as she chuckled evilly slowly she started to sing the song.

"Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company"

When she started singing Hiei appeared beside he she gace him a small smirk letting him know he was there he glared at her then looked somewhere else seeming to look for any danger that might become a threat later so she kept singing to preoccupy herself.

"He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
But clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying.

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer...

Her voice was soft and melodic that it made Hiei look at her he saw that her eyes were close since shades don't cover the sides of her eyes he could see her eyes were closed her expression look more peaceful and relaxed then he saw it just a few minutes ago. He tried to dive into her mind only to see hear music then Kagome sang again combining the music to her voice together.

"I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)"

Slowly moving her body to the beat in her head Kagome moved her hips a little and her arms she twirled on one foot with incrediable balance (she's twirling around like people do on ice excpet not falling and busting her ass) and Hiei just watched her.

"I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer... (a murderer)

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah"

Kagome stopped twirling around and just stood there with her head tilted up to the sky letting to the sun shine down on her from between the cracks of the clouds (think Lion King) she sighed and lowered her head then she remembered her little audiance. She looked over at Hiei to see him staring at her she raised her eyebrow "got somethin' say, say it" she said in a cocky tone it was Hiei's turn to raise his eyebrow then he thought of little bit of payback from earlier.

"You sing off key" he said mentally smirking but he was shocked when Kagome grinned "really now? fasinating I shall work on it later when I get the chance to" she said sounding like Boton.

'Doesn't anything bother this girl?' Hiei asked himself he knew diving in her mind won't work since she'll just block him out again so he just left things as it was "lets go before" Kagome trailed off from what she was saying making Hiei curious as to what was wrong with her.

Then he felt a demonic aura heading there way he mentally cussed himself for not sensing it earlier he ran in front of Kagome with is sword in front of him ready to attack the demon and protect the annoying human girl.

It didn't take long for the demon to get there, it was a boar demon with two jewel shards on it's forehead "two shards, head" Kagome said simply Hiei thought she lost it but then he saw two light pink energy balls in her hands that were like fire balls sometimes he wonder why they needed to protect her again?

The demon's blood red eyes looked around then landed on them, well Kagome it growled "give them to me?" Kagome smirked "sure here you go" she threw the pink fire balls at the demon who dodged the first time but got hit by the second one and turned into ash in an instant.

Two shards fell in the pile of ash Kagome put a hand on Hiei's shoulder "just to let you know I say things simply not longly it wastes time and it's very annoying when you get interrupted and have to repeat it again" she pulled her hand away from his shoulder and walk over to the two shards,

"Hn" Hiei sheathed his sword he was very disappointed that he didn't get to kill the pathetic demon he watched as Kagome picked up the two jewel shards and purify them instantly she shoved them in her pocket and turned to them "if we could make it to another village in time there should be a water demon serpant about to attack" she said.

At this Hiei perked up he graved Kagome by the waist and ran off to another village about three miles away from where they were with is demon speed Kagome just stood still enjoying the ride she knew that Hiei was really fast since he was forbidden child but they wouldn't make it in time.

So she did the only thing that came to mind she lifted up two fingers and slid her other fingers them (just like when Naruto does shadow clone jutsu) "time stop!" she shouted loudly Hiei looked down at her but then felt a huge wave of energy go through the whole area making him stop.

He looked around to see everything... frozen (not like ice) 'what happened?' "keep going this spell is only temporary" Kagome said Hiei looked at her then quickly ran off towards the village wondering how Kagome knew a spell to stop time 'I'll find out everything about her, I swear it' he thought.

**Back at Kaede's Village Twenty Min. Later**

"Where the hell did they go?" Inuyasha yelled everyone woke up by a huge wave of energy they found Kagome missing as well as Hiei they've been looking everywhere around the village, the forest, and the hot springs but didn't find them.

Inuyasha growled then turn to the spirit detectives he glared at them "you! what have to done to Kagome?" he shouted everyone looked at him "like we know and don't of accuse us Hiei's missing too!" Yusuke shouted back. "So it might be some kind of plan to make us think" "you could sit and shut the hell up?" a feminine voice said Inuyasha ended up a foot in the ground with a mouthful of dirt Yusuke laughed "man that never gets old" he said.

Everyone looked up to see Hiei and Kagome walk out of the forest perfectly fine, but Miroku, being the lecture he was, smirked "what have you two been?" he asked slyly Sango hit him with her boomerang "ow!" he rubbed his head "we went to another village and told some old ladies that you would bear them a child" Kagome said with an innocent smile.

Miroku went ghostly pale he sputtered some words before his head rolled in the back of his head and fainted sprawled out on the ground Sango laughed "well that's one way to take care of him" she said between giggles "even though I did" Sango looked at her with pure shock Kagome grinned "just kidding I'm not that cruel me and Hiei just went for a walk when we sensed a demon far off terrorizing a village" Kagome said smiling.

"Wench! why didn;t you wake us up for we could go take care of it, you could have gotten killed!" Inuyasha shouted Kagome frowned "Hiei was with me" "so that little shrimp couldn't protect his own pants!" Inuyasha shouted.

Hiei glared at Inuyasha he graved the hilt of his sword about to attack him when Kagome stepped in front of him "you better shut the fuck up right now about Hiei or else what!" she shouted Inuyasha stepped closer to her his face inches away from her's which made Hiei mad for some reason.

"Or else what? You'll sit me?" Kagome glared at him her eyes burning with determination and daring "no I'll do this" Kagome stomped on his foot with her heavy boots making him yelp in pain then graved his abused foot and jumped on his good one which was a bad mistake. Kagome bent down and did a spinning kick making Inuyasha fall forward but Kagome graved him by the pants and lifted him up Inuyasha sang opera his eyes bugged out "eeewwww" they scrunched their faces.

Kagome walked over to a tree and hung Inuyasha on a tree branch by his pants then stepped back and looked at him with a satified smile "actually Hiei's more better then you and as you could see I'm perfectly fine so he protected me good enough" and with that Kagome walked back to the village.

Everyone watch her walk away then looked at Inuyasha was hanging by a strong sturdy tree branch Yusuke winced "that gots to hurt" he said everyone nodded, CRACK, the tree branch Inuyasha was hanging from cracked then broke and Inuyasha fell face first on the ground with a heaving tree branch on his back everyone eyes were wide.

Miroku groaned then sat up he looked around to see everyone staring at Inuyasha who was spawled out on the ground with his face down and a tree branch on his back he raised his eyebrow "what'd I miss?" he asked everyone looked at him then started laughing hysterically except Hiei who just smirked then walk off to the village.

SD: Okay this chapter was kind of suckey but I was doing this in 5:40am so give me some slack plus I had a bit of too much coffee and I got yelled at by my mom for turning up my music too loud.

Inuyasha: points at Kagome You evil!

Kagome: How am I evil?

Hiei: Hn maybe it's because you gave him an ultra mega wedgie

Kagome: oh (long pause) hey Hiei wasnt to go get some ice cream

Hiei: (graves Kagome and runs away)

Inuyasha: hey get back here with my woman!

SD: Kagome's not a thing you know and what about you dead clay shithole whore bitch hooker, Kikyo?

Inuyasha: (silent)

SD: AHH the silence tells all, well review please while I go get myself a chapashino!


End file.
